Gives You Hell
by SaraBear114
Summary: Before receiving his trust fund, Edward Cullen must break up with his girlfriend. Now, he's struggling through med school, and she has just written a bestseller. When their paths meet again, will they realize they still have feelings for each other? AH/AU


**GIVES YOU HELL**

_**Summary** _Before Edward Cullen went away to college, there was one thing he had to do first, or his grandparents would not release his trust fund. He chooses money over love, and breaks up with his high school sweetheart, Bella Swan. Five years later, Edward is struggling through medical school; Bella has just written a bestseller. When their paths cross again, will they be too busy throwing their successes in the others' face to realize the feelings are still there?

**_Author's Note_** Oops. I started _another_ story. I can't help it. When the bug bites, it won't leave you alone til it gets what it wants. This idea has been in my brain since I first heard the song, and I have not been able to write _anything_ but this. This prologue is probably about the sixth I have written, four of which were written before the last chapter of Fate Doesn't Give Second Chances. And, now, against my better judgement, I am posing, and I will now be juggling 3 stories. Good news, or bad, depending on how you look at it, Fate only has about three or four chapters before finish. Anyways, please review, letting me know what you think of this one. First chapter should be posted within the week, considering prologue is short.

**_Disclaimer_** Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Gives You Hell belongs to All American Rejects and whoever else. Most importantly, neither belong to me.

_Lyrics_

I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place

And you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car,  
And did it ever get you far

You've never seem so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard,  
Do you know where you are?

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong, the list goes on and on

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see, what you've done to me  
You can take back your memories they're no good to me  
And here's all your lies,  
You can look me in the eyes  
With that sad, sad look that you wear so well

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song and sing along, oh you'll never tell  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
And when you sing along I hope that it puts you through hell

* * *

_**Prologue**_

The setting was all wrong. The table was small, round, intimate. The single candle that sat between the two lovers let off a soft, romantic glow. The piano music that played throughout the restaurant was meant for an evening of love. However, this was a scene not for love, but one for heartbreak.

"We need to talk," the boy said, as the waiter placed their glasses on the table. The girl's eyes lit up and she leaned closer in her chair. Her right hand found his across the table and she squeezed his fingers lightly.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly. The boy took a deep breath.

"You know I care about you deeply." He had said care, not love, not because he did not feel it, but because in the three years they had been together, neither had ever expressed it aloud. If he made the mistake of saying it now, he knew that what he had to do would hurt that much more.

The girl nodded, bringing her left hand up to join her right. He watched as the candle's flame danced in front of her face, illuminating her features. His brother's girlfriend had always described her as a 'Plain Jane,' but he thought she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. Her dark brown hair fell in round curls, framing her face. He had learned that if she did not spend at least an hour of her hair, it would be frizzy. As a result, it was usually pulled back and out of her face, because as a rule, his girlfriend spent as little time on her appearance as possible.

Tonight, however, not one piece of hair was out of place. He knew that she had spent two hours locked in the bathroom with his younger sister, creating the perfect image that sat in front of him now. Her hair complemented her chocolate brown eyes, which sparkled more in the candlelight. He could see the excitement they held, and he suddenly felt guilty that he had to take all of that away from her. He had not realized this would be so hard.

His sister had convinced her to wear makeup tonight. Makeup was a rare occurrence on her, and when it did appear, it was light, natural colors that you had to really look for to know it was there. She generally stayed away from the dark colors, and he did not think he had ever seen eyeliner or mascara on her before. Tonight, the eyeliner made her eyes larger; the mascara adding length to her lashes. He stared into her eyes as he continued.

"You also know that I have never been one to hide anything from you. And what I have to tell you is going to hurt both of us." As soon as the words left his mouth, the girl let go of his hand and fell back against her seat. The sparkle was gone from her eyes immediately, replaced now with confusion.

"What?" she whispered.

The waiter came back to the table then, inquiring as to whether or not they were ready to order. The boy waved him off, never breaking eye contact with the girl.

"Well," he started again as the waiter left, "you know I am leaving for college in a few weeks. And the day after graduation, my grandparents are releasing my trust fund." She nodded. She knew of the family's money and how his older brother had already received the trust in order to pay for college, and that his sister would get it next year. "However, there is a new stipulation in order for me to receive it." He paused, waiting for her response. None came; she was staring at him intently, waiting for him to continue. He took a sip of his water and straightened his tie. "Um, well, this isn't easy for me, baby. But, they told me I have to end my relationship with you."

"What?" the girl exclaimed, much louder than before.

"They don't think you're good enough for me," he whispered.

The girl's mouth fell open in shock. "They what?" Her face was twisted in fury and had turned a bright red in her anger. This was quite unlike the look of sadness he had been expecting. "Do you really believe that?" she seethed.

"Well, maybe," he answered lamely. "I mean, you didn't apply for any colleges, even after you promised me and your father you would. Are you really going to spend the rest of your life working for Newton's and living in _Forks_?" He did not know where the words had come from and he immediately regretted them as soon as he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Screw you," she growled. "I cannot believe you're choosing money over me, over _us_." She stood up then, grabbing her sweater and bag. "I hope you find everything you're looking for with that money, Edward Cullen." She turned, making her way to the exit. He stood as well, but could not move as fast as her, his path blocked by their waiter. He called out for her, but she ignored him. By the time he made it to the parking lot, she was gone.

* * *

**_End Author's Note_** Please review. You know I love each and every one of you and I truly value what you all think!!!


End file.
